User talk:EdmundtheJust
Welcome to my Talk Page Feel free to leave any message but be polite. Thank you! sig Archives: ---- Archive 1 ● Archive 2 ● Archive 3 ● Archive 4 Main Page I am suggesting you to put a link in the main page like this: FrenchNifflerGhost14260 (talk) 09:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC)NifflerGhost14260 Hello! Hello, EdmundtheJust! I'm just new to this wiki, but I hope to stay for a long while. Also, I had some ideas about infoboxes, and maybe the layout of some parts of the wiki, if you'd be interested. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 06:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :As I mentioned above, I've got an idea for infoboxes. Click here for an example of it in play. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 02:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you mean by "as if you lived in the world of Narnia". --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 23:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hi Dude, you have to do something about moderating this site. Go to the article Aslan, and scroll down to the comments, youll see what I mean ;) :As much as it seem vaguely rash, considering the wiki itself is fairly inactive, what do you think about giving me a test run for adminship? --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 12:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::As I see it, there are few administrators here, and thus there my request kicks in! --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 10:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments and talk pages Hi. You can turn the comments off in . If you do that they can no longer be seen (they don't get archived anywhere). Whatever already existed for talk pages before comments were turned on will show back up. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :If you turn comments off, then no, they don't appear any more. If you turn them back on they reappear. -- Wendy (talk) 23:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Well, sections can just as easily be taken out of it! --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 07:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Go for what? The adminship proposal? The infoboxes? --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 07:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::If it does happen to be the former, I'll need the rights to be given to me. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 07:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::So you know, from now on, I'll be using my usual account, Will k. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 06:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Account That is correct. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 00:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am from Narnia too! we could be the best of friends! You should visit my page sometimes! Tori loves Edmund 02:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC)ToriLovesEdmund I'm having trouble figuring out how to get the comments section on the articles to appear...help? Greenbean347Greenbean347 19:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing pages Hi, I am Coyotecall778. I am one of narnia's fans. I love Narnia! | was wondering why when you try to edit a page there is a message that says something like "only registered members can edit this page." What does that mean? Coyotecall778 00:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome message! It made me feel... well, welcome. I'll definitely be here to help inform the Narnia world for quite a while! :D "The dream is ended; this is the morning." ~Aslan 02:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cleanup I think it's a great idea, but I wish we had some other users to help. I have been nominating articles for deletion lately. *But they don't edit here very often, if at all. No one does frequently. ~Arvan **That sounds good. Let's do it! I think it'd be cool if we could do some sort of infoboxes that work for any category. You know, for characters, items, locations, media, etc. Some have infoboxes but not everything. ~Arvan ***Sure thing! Yeah, I agree, adminship needs to be reserved for more active users who have been around for a while. But that doesn't mean we can't ask for help! ~Arvan ****That sounds awesome. I been really busy with school lately. ~Arvan *****I'm a Junior in high school, but I'm going to a community college (I'm saving two years of my life from school). ~Arvan *That's cool... at least you didn't end up a year behind. ~Arvan ** :O That's amazing!!! We finally have connections! That'll be really cool. Did you hear the news about the whole Walden fiasco where they lost... not the rights, but something to the films and so they're stuck for several years at best? Not good. ~Arvan ***Yeah that's pretty much it... the thing was called the "film option", which is somehow different from the rights. So what'd you think of VDT? (wow, it has been a long time!) The Lion Awakes I did notice, and think it's awesome! Hey Edmund how are you? by Robert Green. Hello I need info please talk to me! by Robert Paul Green. 21:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hullo there! Just leave me a message with what you need. I will be checking for it. ~Ed hi Ed Help Me Please! I am Kingpeterthemagnificent. I lost my password and when I ask to reset my password, it says that there ia a problem with my e-mail. What can you do to help me and get my account back? Can you message me on Youtube for anything else you need me to do? Anewhope 11:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Kingpeter Hi. It looks like he has no email set in his account, which means there will be no way for us to help him recover the password. As he has not edited in several years, I would recommend that he simply start fresh with a new account. -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, we need the email address in the account to verify that the account is his. Without it, we have no way to know for sure.... So having us add his email isn't going to work as we still don't know the account is his. -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "Out of universe" articles. Hello, I'm new to this wiki so I'm unsure exactly what kind of articles the "outofuniverse" template is for. Could it be placed on the pages of actors in the films? DaughterOfEve 22:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Make me admin. Wiki Narnia in French hello, this and I Del934 a new party that makes your team Wiki Narnians and I ask a question, is that there are several chronicle of narnia the wiki in different language? PS: I do not know very good English and I speak French very well and I also voulia sdire than me and a friend we have created a Wiki Narnia in French and I would like you to visit a little here and the wiki the links Wiki Narnia in French delancy 09:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) How many people are signed up in Wiki Narnia? AVanEss (talk) 00:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) AVanEss If you need some help I'd really be happy to. If you need help just ask. You know you are a king and all and have a caslte to rule. ~ AVanEss The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki/chat Spoiler template If you know how or want to learn to run you could use it to go through and mass remove the template from pages. If you cannot run a bot yourself you might ask in the admin forum to see if anybody can help you. Unfortunately I don't run bots myself so I can't help. The simpler approach may simply be to blank the template. In theory that should mean that even though it is still on all the pages, it doesn't show anything (you don't want to delete it because that will leave a redlink; just blank it). If you can blank the template itself then you would be able to just remove uses of it over time when you edit the pages. -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Ed. Arvan and I joined WikiChat at 6:00 PST, which we thought was the correct time. If you're available soon, start a new chat. He and I will be watching the wiki and join it. ~Las Cool How do you make the background snow? It looks really really cool. -- blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 02:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) oh, and do you want me to make the admin tag say king or something to the like? -- blood:water mission, Give a dam! ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 02:38, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Which page? Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 02:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) page deletion Hi. Only admins and staff can undelete a page. However, anybody can recreate a previously deleted page. There is an option to protect the page against creation (should be in the edit drop down). Let me know what page it is if you can't figure out how to protect it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know, I'll be here if you need me! I LOVE NARNIA it's my ultimate favorite ever. I liked the Silver Chair book, or the Last Battle the best. Anyways, just letting you know a bit about me! Should we start making a page for the Magicians Nephew movie coming out? Or is there not enough info yet? [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 20:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Format I have (finally) made significant progress on a possible revision of the Wiki Format page in light of the things we discussed in the chat. Would you take a look at the Format Talk page? Thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 17:54, February 20, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you! Thank youuuuuuuuuu!" Hello, EdmundtheJust, and it is nothing short of a delight to be here! I am thrilled to be a user of another wiki! I actually have only read 5 1/3 books, so I'll be more active in, say, a month. Nice meeting you and I look forward to exploring this wiki! ~Jj703 I am currently reading The Silver Chair and I am going to read The Last Battle next month. ~Jj703 Last Check on Policy Page I think I am (finally) pretty much finished with the policy page. I will continue to edit for typos and lack of clarity, but I don't plan to change the meaning of the policy itself. Now what I need is for you to ratify this and make it actually official, so that when I appeal to the Policy, I am appealing to more than just my own authority. So: any complaints about the policy as it currently stands? Speak soon (and, unlike Aslan, I do not call all times soon--let's say sometime in the next week) or forever hold your peace. Thanks! Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 06:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature Hi, Edmund! Sorry, I didn't recognize that. I've looked at your code and my code and don't see a difference but I will try this new signature hoping it works better. But your new signature has a major problem. It always shows the same date. We have now '''09:13, May 22, 2014 (UTC)' and not 18:48, May 21, 2014 (UTC). :My command? Do you mean this: ~~~~ That I use. In my preferences I have clicked on "I want to use wikitext in my signature" :Then I must use instead of ~~~~? When that's the problem the solution is easy. I try that right now. But I am surprised. I thought with clicking on that "I want to use wikitext in my signature" it would work with ~~~~ ::Sorry, but your last post I haven't understood. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 00:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) 12:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, then I will do so. :::BTW: Where has the snow gone? When I edit I see him, after the saving he's gone. Vandalism What's with the pages Narnia (nation)? It's a redirect from Rulers of Narnia, but has nothing on it except for a literal redirect (meaning, a hyperlink to a page) to FAGG0TS.[[User:InspiredAndNatural|'♚InspiredAndNatural♚Kristi ']] [[User talk:InspiredAndNatural|'(message me here)']] 00:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) It's that damn brat RyanBurns. He's been fooling around with everything. I decided to check how the site was doing last night, and spent most of it undoing his damage, but I guess I must ahve missed one. I think I've corrected most of it now. Storyseeker1 (talk) 12:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :I blocked User:RyanBurns as soon as I received an email alert. I have just finished deleting the inappropriate page redirect trails left behind, and protected the Tumnus and Narnia (nation) pages from new and unregistered users (not that that did any good with the Aslan page) as a precaution since they are high-traffic pages. Apologies for the whole situation, and thanks everyone for repairing the damage. ● Question Hi! I have just joined in an attempt to track down & particular part of one the Narnia stories that I remember vividly but for the life of me cannot remember where I read it! The scene involves one or most likely more of the characters falling down through clouds for a very long time. This image has always been burned in to my memory since the first time I heard it when the story was rread to me in school (& we are going back a few years now!!). I am wondering if you could help me to track this down, please?..........& I hope this message is the right way to go about getting some help!! Ozdoug (talk) 04:39, December 1, 2018 (UTC)ozdoug :It is in The Silver Chair. More information left on your talk page. EdmundtheJust (talk) 19:48, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Characters who go barefoot Hello, why have you deleted this category? Its deletion has been discussed before, and the consensus was to keep it; there was no new discussion since then. Thank you! --Jim Fruit (talk) 05:06, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Welcome back! Just noticed that you edited recently. Long time no see! ~Las 09:45, December 28, 2018 (UTC) How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello EdmundtheJust, I am currently doing a study on the challenges fantasy fans face in finding the next fantasy franchise they would like to get into and where to get access to that content. Given your role as an admin for WikiNarnia, I would be keen to interview you to get your thought on this. What would be the best way to do this and would you have some availability to connect on this over the coming weeks? Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 22:03, February 25, 2019 (UTC)